


Warmth (Aka Nagisa Needs A Hug)

by Monkey45214



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nagisa needs a hug, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkey45214/pseuds/Monkey45214
Summary: Nagisa knew what hugs were. But as he grew up, he came to realize that the hugs he experienced were different than those children his age received.He wanted those other types of hugs.And Nagisa lived with that aching, burning, itching desire for years, until it all came to a head after the moon was permanently carved into a crescent.
Relationships: Korosensei & Shiota Nagisa, Shiota Hiromi & Shiota Nagisa, Shiota Nagisa & Shiota Nagisa's Father
Comments: 18
Kudos: 269





	Warmth (Aka Nagisa Needs A Hug)

Nagisa knew what hugs were. But as he grew up, he came to realize that the hugs he experienced were different than those children his age received.

His mother only was affectionate when he was dolled up in dresses and played the part of a demure daughter. The hugs were always lingering as she played with his ever-growing hair.

His dad rarely acknowledged him. The only time he gave any sort of hug was when his father was shaking after dealing with Mother in one of her moods. The hugs were nice and warm. But, they felt hollow in a way Nagisa couldn’t put into words.

Watching children his age interact with their parents surprised him. Boys and girls climbing on their parents like they were playing on a jungle gym, the clumsy disrespect parents casually shrugged off, and the blatant pushing of boundaries had Nagisa baffled.

The weirdest thing is that the parents still loved all over their children.

Dads ruffled hair. Moms kissed noses. Hugs were a common sight.

But, they didn’t seem to have any ulterior motive. The hugs weren’t rewards for submissiveness or for the rare reassurance. The hugs his classmates received were warm, loving, and everything Nagisa had ever wanted.

But, he shoved that desire down, it was too painful to hope for the impossible. Mother didn’t love him like moms did and dad was becoming more and more stressed every day. It was almost cruel of Nagisa to expect them to love him as wholly as the average parent would.

How could he expect them to love  _ him,  _ especially when he turned out to be such a failure.

And Nagisa lived with that aching, burning,  _ itching _ desire for years, it all came to a head after the moon was permanently carved into a crescent. 

Their monster of an unkillable teacher, aptly named Koro-sensei, turned E-class’s lives upside down. All of a sudden, Nagisa was writing notes on how to assassinate an otherworldly octopus monster. There was a ten million yen carrot hanging from their sticks, urging them to abandon their morals and dirty the hands (Nagisa tried to ignore how unbothered he was at the idea of murdering someone).

So when Terasaka pressured him into being a suicide bomber, he didn’t mind it too much. He was an E-class disappointment. His mother would only miss him because she would lose a “daughter.” Dad would only grieve because he felt guilty leaving Nagisa with Mother. Maybe... dying in a blaze of glory to save the world would be enough.

Maybe he would finally be enough.

Probably not. 

But, Nagisa could only hope.

He didn’t quite realize when planing the assassination, that he would practically be hugging Koro-sensei in his last moments. And…

It felt nice.

Yes, Koro-sensei was strangely squishy, but he was warm.  _ So warm. _

He saved Nagisa from the explosion.

He protected Nagisa.

He was angry on behalf of Nagisa.

(Everything was so strange.)

It caused something to well up within him.

It took weeks before Nagisa realized that he felt safe with an adult for the first time in…  _ his whole damn life.  _ Nagisa felt warm and genuinely loved. It wasn’t just safety of body either, he felt as though he was safe emotionally. 

While he still concealed his anger and bloodlust, he felt as though Koro-sensei wouldn’t think bad of him if he were to be more open. Nagisa truly believed that he could be himself around his teacher, if not his whole class.

There was a playful caring in how this all powerful being taught schoolwork and life lessons alike. Every moment could be a learning experience as well as a joke. Nagisa had smiled more this year than he can remember.

He even managed to forget that he had to go home at the end of a school day.

Their assassination classroom was a surreal experience.

Where home was running across a thin tightrope, their assassination of Koro-sensei was an adrenaline-pumping year-long dance where one mistep could lead to death or detention.

While at home, he was either thankful for his mother’s good moods or zoning as best he could throughout the bad. He was either hiding in his room studying or listless as his mother put him in a dress and made up his face and hair.

He was quiet during class, it was what he had trained himself to be, but his classmates seemed to enjoy his presence. He had people he considered friends. People who acted like they liked talking to him. Koro-sensei seemed to think him a valuable asset to the impending assassination.

Where home was cold and silent, class was warm and welcoming.

Nagisa’s life had become warm and cold.

That was one of the reasons he felt confident enough to ask a favor of Koro-sensei.

A favor he didn't even realize he wanted.

So, one day after class, he was slow at packing up, his nerves blazing.

Koro-sensei blasted out the minute the bell rang, but Nagisa knew that he would be back shortly (Koro-sensei just enjoyed dramatic exits). He sat with his bag packed on his desk, knuckles white on the seat under him. The other students meandering out the door.

He took a deep breath and waited.

Getting lost in his staticy mind, he missed his teacher’s entrance until a loud “Nagisa-kun!” startled him.

The sharp smile was a desk away. Koro-sensei was bent down slightly to put them on a more similar level. Yellow tentacles danced in the space between them. “Is there something your darling teacher can help with?”

Nagisa paused.

“Koro-sensei?” He stood up. Heat burned collected behind his eyes.

The creature merely lowered himself more, all his attention on Nagisa. His smile grew bigger.

His throat clicked when he tried to speak again. Words failed him.

_ Could he really ask this? Will this be where the line is drawn? _

Clearing his throat, he hoarsely continued, “Can I- can I have a… um…” The heat behind his eyes spread across his face. There was no way he wasn’t blushing. Tears welled up.

Koro-sensei’s beady eyes widened. His tentacles waving, jerking around as though he wanted to reach out.

Collecting what seemed to be more courage than he had ever had, he finished, “A… hu- hug?” Cool tears cut tracked down his overheated face.

Almost immediately Nagisa was wrapped up in squishy tentacles and pressed against a cushiony chest. The body holding him was clearly inhuman, but it was the body of one of the most of human beings Nagisa had ever met.

Nagisa couldn’t stop the tears.

The feeling of a tentacle brushing bits of his hair away from his face made him wiggle his arms around Koro-sensei and squeeze with all his strength.

In the gentlest, warmest voice Koro-sensei had ever used around Nagisa, he said, “I would like nothing less.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this fandom isn't very active, but I needed this fic and couldn't find it. 
> 
> If you have read it and like it, please leave a comment!
> 
> Quick question! Is it Koro-sensei or Korosensei?


End file.
